1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery operated lighter which is equipped with a digital timepiece, and more particularly to an electric circuit arrangement therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a battery operated lighter, when an ignition circuit is actuated, this causes a noise signal having a high frequency component in the ignition circuit. If an electric digital timepiece is assembled in the battery lighter, the noise signal affects the timepiece circuit so as to cause the unexpected working thereof. Thus, the digital timepiece often malfunctions in time display due to the operation of the ignition circuit.
In this type of battery lighter, one pole of a battery is arranged in an electrical connection to a casing. Therefore, if an electric spark discharges at the unexpected position other than a spark gap for ignition, for example between an electrode and the casing, a noise signal having a high frequency component such as a surge voltage is applied on the battery voltage thereby causing fluctuation of the source voltage for the timepiece circuit. When the fluctuation is large, the timepiece circuit is affected thereby and works irregularly and causes unexpected operation of the time display. Further, in the normal construction of the battery lighter, a battery is held in resilient contact with a terminal plate. The battery therefore sometimes gets separated instantaneously from the terminal plate, for example, when the lighter drops to the floor. At this time, a power supply for the timepiece circuit becomes nought and the timepiece circuit stops working. Thus, the timepiece is prevented from displaying correct time.